


Don't Leave Me

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Act 2 Spoilers.</p>
<p>I always felt like the comfort scene at the end of act 2 with friendship Anders romance was a bit of a let down, so here's my version of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

“I’m here for you, whatever you need.”  
Hawke looked to her right. Anders sat rigid, was he nervous? Or did he just not know what to do?  
“She was thinking of remarrying, wouldn’t tell me whom though… guess now we know now.”  
Anders put an arm around her and pulled her close, her head falling against him in defeat as the tears escaped her. Hawke inhaled a broken breath and held it in an effort to remain in control. Anders pressed his mouth to the top of her head, as he rubbed her shoulder he relaxed a bit more. Hawke let out a hurried breath.  
“Carver is going to hate me. First I let Bethany die, Carver gets the taint and if it weren’t for you he’d be dead, then mother…” the words felt bitter in her mouth.  
“None of those things were your fault. An ogre killed Bethany, spending that long in the deep roads is dangerous to anyone, and your mother went out on her own only to be tricked. Your actions had little effect on what happened.”

An amount of time passed, Hawke leaning on Anders she had given up completely, her face burned, eyes stung, shoulders jumped in accordance to her sobs. Eventually she calmed down enough to talk.  
“Uncle hates magic…when…when I told him about Mother, he…he got angry, he blamed magic and… and he said all mages should be locked away.”  
Hawke felt Anders go tense and then relax, “you know he didn’t mean you.”  
“He really did love mother. With everything he said about and to her… he was… explosive.”  
“Siblings are often like that.”  
“It’s a shame she never knew.”  
“Well, we don’t always get along but I think I was alright. When we were little Mother caught Bethany and I showing Carver magic, Bethany was making icicles and I was melting them, Carver was captivated. We didn’t know what careful was back then, we just knew we could do things and Carver would get jealous.”  
“Sounds like a more agreeable Carver.”  
Hawke let out a huff of air as a laugh, “yeah, but he's my brother. Once I found him trying to learn magic, he had stolen one of Father’s books but he couldn’t understand a single word.”  
“Definitely a funnier Carver.” As he spoke the hand that was once on her arm had moved to her hair and was playing with it.”  
“It’s a shame that the only family I have don’t like me much.”  
“Just because you and Carver don’t always see eye-to-eye doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you, and Gamlen is angry at everyone.” Anders moved so that he could look into Hawke’s eyes, “and besides, you always have me.”  
“Yeah, I do.” Hawkes lips were redder than usual and felt a little softer and wetter but all her emotion was in it.  
As the kiss ended Anders brought his arms around her waist and pulled her tight, Hawke reciprocated it by wrapping her arms around his neck one hand on the back of his neck and she gripped his hair with her head in the crook of his neck, breathing deep. 

Over time her hands had traveled down his back and gripped his clothes, as if he were next.  
“Don’t leave me.”  
“I wont.”


End file.
